I should be so lucky
by Prongs Uchiha
Summary: Kyo gets badly Hurt. Tohru gets real Worried. what should happen but this? KyoXTohru just a sweet fanfic about a sweet couple


**Good evening, everyone! Welcome to another one-shot. I couldn't help myself. I needed to do a KyoXTohru fanfic. Lets see how many people will read this, eh?**

**Enjoy! Rated T**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own this series, I don't. I just play with them, then I promise I'll put them back. ^^**

**Title:I Must Be So Lucky**

**Pairing:KyoXTohru**

**By:Biggest Kyo lover**

**Dedicated to: My best friend, Josee, who would absolutely love this, actually. :D**

One heart beat was all it took for the pain to sink in. The burning in his arm and the piercing scream that followed was all it took for Hatori to interfere. Kyo lay on the ground, whimpering in pain, Akito's fork sticking out of his arm, blood running down his face from his eye and bruises along his rib cage. Akito complained about needing a new fork for his dinner to Hatori, and to 'dispose of the disgusting creature'. Hatori bowed respect to Akito and picked up the sobbing Kyo off the Ground.

"You'll be alright, Kyo. Every things going to be okay." Hatori's soft word's floated around Kyo and wrapped around him like a warm blanket on a cold winters day. The last thing Kyo remembered was being laid down on a soft bed and the pain slowly seeping away from him as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh my gosh! Is he alright?" a feminine voice shrieked. A 'shh' noise came from close by. "He'll be fine, Tohru, he just needs rest."

_Tohru..._

"Okay, well, I'll go and make him some soup. I remember when I was sick and he would bring me soup." Tohru's voice sounded strained. Tired. Worried. Kyo picked up an all these things, as he let Hatori carry him up stairs to his bedroom. He was laid down on his bed and the door closed behind Hatori. Kyo finally opened his eyes. He looked around his room.

_Cleaner than I remember._

Kyo looked down at his arm. Wrapped up and in a sling. He wondered why he was seeing so little. He than realised that his left eye was patched up. He rolled over onto his side, and hissed in pain. Kyo got his free arm and rubbed his rib cage and felt it was bruised.

A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Tohru pocked her head in and Kyo felt himself give her a stupid smile. Tohru beamed back at him and let herself into his room.

She sat on the edge of his bed with his soup in her hands and her smile faltering. She placed the soup on his bed side table and leaned over to touch Kyo's cheek.

"Hey." he whispered, voice cracking.

A tear rolled down Tohru's cheek as she replied "Oh, Kyo! I was so worried!"

he reached up and wiped away the tear and said "I know. I'm sorry."

_I love you so much._

"How are you feeling?" she asked him. She absolutely adored Kyo, and hated it when Akito hurt him like this. This is by far the worst he's ever hurt him.

_Do you mean my hurting heart, or physical wounds?_

Knowing she meant physically, he replied "I'm fine."

she nodded and stared into his eyes. He stared right back.

Kyo sat up on his bed, and Tohru started panicking "ohmygosh Kyo, don't get up! Do you need ?"

Kyo reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. When she looked back into his eye, he knew what to say.

"I don't need Hatori, Tohru. I only need you." She gasped, and Kyo knew he'd done the right thing. He leaned in Slowly, slowly enough for her to run if she wanted, and he kissed her. Kyo could feel her cheeks burning a bright red and he loved it. He ran his hand through her long brown hair, and she hesitated at first, but she put a hand on his biceps and the other ran through his flaming orange hair.

Tohru pulled back for air and smiled at Kyo. "I love you, Kyo." She flushed a brilliant red when she said this, and Kyo smiled at her, eyes closing from weariness and whispered

"I love you too, Tohru."

Yuki smiled to himself and Shigure sniggered. Yuki hit him on the head and hissed "Shut up, mutt, they'll hear us!"

"But its so cute! If I use my imagination a little, I could put this in one of my books" Said mutt whispered. Yuki rolled his eyes and went back too peeping through the crack in the door too Kyo's room. He sent up a silent prayer (not knowing who too though, since he didn't believe in god)

_Please let him treat her right. Please let this break the curse. Please make this have a positive effect on everybody. Please make this work!_

Yuki sighed when nothing instantly happened and left his spot spying on the lovers. "I'm going to call Machi. Tell Honda I'll be back for dinner late."

Shigure nodded and went back to peeping on Kyo and Tohru.

What Kyo and Yuki didn't realise was that before Yuki called Machi and before Kyo went back to sleep, they both though _This has to work. I know it will..._

**^3^ just a sweet fanfic for a sweet couple. Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Until next time!**

**-Biggest Kyo Lover**

**Xoxo**


End file.
